1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting equipment, and more particularly, to an adjustable shooting rail apparatus adapted for retrofit to a conventional hunting blind or stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there exist in the art various weapon support devices and systems for use or integrated with hunting blinds or hunting stands. However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach an adjustable shooting rail device adapted for retrofit to a conventional hunting stand or hunting blind.
Accordingly, a need exists for an adjustable shooting rail device retrofittable to a conventional hunting blind/hunting stand. The development of the device of the present invention fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,192 B2, issued in the name of Deros;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,347 B2, issued in the name of Carpenter;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,919, issued in the name of Rather et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,965, issued in the name of Narvaez;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,817, issued in the name of Parker;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,750 B2, issued in the name of McCuskey et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,517, issued in the name of Payne;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,587 B2, issued in the name of Griffiths;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,059 B1, issued in the name of Warren;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,282, issued in the name of Morisak; and
U.S. Patent Application no. 2008/0283334 A1, published in the name of Fickey et al.
Consequently, a need has been felt for an adjustable shooting rail device retrofittable to a conventional hunting blind/hunting stand in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe an adjustable shooting rail device, the device comprising: an adjustment mechanism retrofittable to a conventional hunting stand or hunting blind, the mechanism comprising an actuator pivotally secured between a shooting rail and a vertical member of the hunting stand; a pair of support collars pivotally coupling the actuator between the shooting rail and the vertical member; a precision adjuster for allowing the shooting rail to be adjusted longitudinally in precise incremental vertical measures; and a means for releasably locking the shooting rail of the hunting stand at a selectively-desired vertical position, the device of the present invention providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art.
The applicant is unaware of any device, apparatus, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.